clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywood Harry
Hollywood Harry is the nickname given to former actor, clown and circus performer Harold Kappowitz also known as Koodles the Clown. After being kicked off of Universal Studios due to a decrease in the popularity and an increase in the fear of clowns, Kappowitz retreated into the Hollywood Hills and began to formulate his revenge to get back at those who fired him. He was the main character in Eli Roth presents Terror Tram at the 2016 event of Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood. History When Universal Studios Hollywood began opening the late night studio tram tours in the summer of 2016, multiple guests began to record videos and capture images of a mysterious clown dubbed Hollywood Harry that was spotted around the backlot. When these videos and images were posted on the internet, speculation spread like wildfire. Local Los Angeles residents soon identified the clown as Harold Kappowitz also known as Koodles the Clown. In the late 1950s, the former circus performer hosted a children's variety show that was filmed on the backlot. When Universal Studios Hollywood opened in 1964, Koodles was used as an unofficial mascot for the park. As time went on however, clowns were no longer viewed as funny, cartoonish characters beloved by children, but as scary monsters due to sensationalized news reports and unflattering depictions in the media. By the 1970s, circus attendance plummeted along with Kappowitz's fortunes. He lost his job and was reduced to becoming an unpaid street performer outside the studio gates. A few years later however, he was unceremoniously kicked off the property all together due to his increasingly erratic behavior. Kappowitz vanished into the Hollywood Hills and Koodles the Clown faded into near obscurity. For decades, his presence remained unnoticed despite the disappearing wildlife in the area and the occasional studio tour guide going missing, both of which were merely brushed aside as merely being the company expanding the park and the transient nature of seasonal employees. However, Kappowitz got bolder and got closer to the Universal Studios backlot where he was spotted by multiple guests and became known as Hollywood Harry on the Internet. As the 2016 season went on and as the internet speculation reached a fevered pitch, park employees and so-called "clown hunters" decided to go hunting for the phantom clown, only to discover that he was not alone. He employed dozens of other fired and/or disenfranchised circus performers and clowns to join him in his crusade to get back at the people who fired them. In 2018, Hollywood Harry returns to tell his own Deadtime Stories: Who Let The Dogz Out?, Kill Billy's Inn, The Scarecrow's Revenge and Clownz On A Plane. Personality Harold Kappowitz used to be a funny, loving and playful clown who entertained families and children alike. However, as the world began to portray clowns in a negative light, he became very angry and resentful. His mental instability worsened when he was kicked off Universal Studios and retreated into the Hollywood Hills and Universal Studios backlot. He's now fully embraced what the world views clowns as: a monster that kidnaps children and kills people and animals. In 2018, he develops a Crypt Keeper-like personality when he introduces his Deadtime Stories. Appearance Without the makeup and costume, Harold Kappowitz is a middle-aged man with dark hair. As Koodles the Clown AKA Hollywood Harry, he wears a red coat with badges on it, a blue shirt, baggy blue pants with red stripes, red and white polka-dotted socks, laced red boots, a bald cap with blue tufts of hair, white makeup, and a painted red nose, lips and eye markings. He is occasionally seen carrying balloons. Trivia * When he was a mascot and TV show performer, Koodles seems to draw on elements from other famous clowns such as Bozo, Clarabell and Ronald MacDonald. * He also seems similar to John Wayne Gacy when he was performing at charaties as Poggo the Clown in that he's mentally unstable ever since being fired and kicked off the property. * Presently, Hollywood Harry draws similarities to the Joker and It (as Pennywise the Dancing Clown) in that he's fully embraced the nightmare fuel that clowns have become in modern media. And like It, he can be seen carrying balloons. * The story of Hollywood Harry is an obvious reference to the "evil clown sightings" that were reported around the world in 2016. Category:Evil Clowns